


Surprise lift

by dedlit



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short story with art, Solo, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedlit/pseuds/dedlit
Summary: Fill for the Cobra Kai kinkmeme: Oblivious!Johnny making a person come without genital contact.Daniel attends the annual Christmas party of the Robinson's.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	Surprise lift

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Prompt](https://cobrakaikink.dreamwidth.org/702.html?thread=10430#cmt10430)
> 
> This work is unbetaed.

Every year the Robinson’s Christmas party was a spectacle to behold. Mistletoes, trees, over the top decoration, fine drinks, and elite company were a given. For the first time in nearly twenty years, Daniel attended it without Amanda by his side. 

His now ex-wife stood with her new lover on the other side of the room and looked dashingly beautiful, enjoying her company. 

“You go back to your old style when Amanda doesn’t dress you.” Daniel turned with an annoyed scowl to Johnny fucking Lawrence. “Jesus, LaRusso, you look like a flamingo.” 

Daniel snapped, “I let you know that this is a three-piece designer suit.” Though he got rid of the jacket an hour ago since it was just too warm tonight.

“Calm down. It was a compliment.”

“Didn’t sound like one.”

“What I meant is: Good to know that your eccentric taste in fashion is still alive.”

Daniel took another sip from his champagne. “At least _I_ wear appropriate attire.”

Johnny just lifted an eyebrow at the comment. After all, he was wearing his nice trousers and a polo shirt. Since Aisha had told him a thousand times that ‘it is a really fancy party, sensei’, he even had polished his shoes.

“Don’t be prissy, LaRusso, just because you look like you killed the pink panther and put him on,” his soft voice contradicted the harsh statement.

But Daniel was mad now and just stormed off with the words, “I need another drink.”

After hours of talking to various people, he was exhausted. With a cup of eggnog in hand, he sneaked into the Robinson’s private library for a little alone time and put the cup on the reading table there. He was already tipsy and also more than a little horny. Seeing Amanda on one side of the room and Johnny on the other didn’t help at all.

His ex-wife was more than amicable towards him, but it was unnerving that she shone brighter tonight than she had the last decade they’d been together. When the thought of them getting it on nearly ends in a hard-on, he restrained himself from consciously looking at her again.

And then there had been the second time he nearly hardened in public that evening. Johnny fucking Lawrence just had to show off during the party by doing a little show with the Cobras. Every time the man had smashed through various objects, his thick muscles had shifted. It was a sight to behold, and Daniel had ended up enamored when the man had thrown Miguel with ease up for a mid-air roundhouse kick.

Wistfully Daniel looked up at one of the ladders leaning against the full bookshelves, knowing that Mrs. Robinson stored the high-end erotica up there. Maybe there would be some books with strong men handling heavy objects, carrying their love interests, or showing off their strength in a fight. Daniel felt his cock stir again. This fucking evening. He should just go home.

Maybe Sam was right, and he really got weird when he was alone for too long.

Why of all the people in this goddamn world did he have a crush on Lawrence? It was beyond him. But here Daniel was standing, a boner just by thinking of how Johnny could hold him down with ease, manhandle him without Daniel standing a chance.

The same thought had brought him to a shameful earth-shattering orgasm the night before, during which he had pushed a dildo deep inside him, moaning Johnny’s name. 

He felt his hole clench around the emptiness, and his cock brushed against the front of his trousers. What would it be like to get pushed down by the man, taken apart, split on that-

Suddenly big hands clamped tightly around his waist. “Surprise lift, Danielle!” Johnny’s voice was full of giddy excitement. Daniel barely caught the ladder with one hand. He gasped, “Johnny!” in surprise, while his muscles tensed in an attempt to hold his balance. 

He felt his sore ass clamp around the feeling of a phantom cock there, Johnny’s hands were digging hard in his sides, and Daniel came with a shocked gasp because his dick rubbed hard against the front of his trousers.

Behind him, a concerned voice asked, “You okay up there?”

Daniel shook with the aftermaths of this event, barely able to press out, “Mh-hm...”

“Sorry, you were gloomy all evening and I thought a little fun might help." Johnny brushes his hand through his hair. "Hey man, I wanted to apologize for before. I just wanted to say you really look good tonight. If you have no plans after this, we could go for a nightcap to my place.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little holiday fun, I hope you enjoyed it ;)
> 
> A big thanks to @yenforfairytales since their input helped with the composition of this.


End file.
